Second Chance
by Demons Kin
Summary: Song fic for Who I am Hate Who I've Been. Starscream/Megatron mentioned, he just kept betraying his Seekers trust


Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or Who I am Hate Who I've Been so lawyers may go to Prowl if they have complaints.

Mentions past and present Starscream/Megatron, 1980's Movie reference at the end

_I watched the proverbial sunrise  
Coming up over the Pacific and  
You might think I'm losing my mind,  
But I will shy away from the specifics...  
_

Starscream turned to look at Megatron, disappointment in his bright crimson optics, as the rest of the Decepticon Seekers gathered as his back. "As we told you Megatron when we first joined that if you over stepped your boundaries we would leave your service." "And trying to rip off a mech's wings count" snarled Thrust as he held Dirge close to him

_'cause I don't want you to know where I am  
'cause then you'll see my heart  
In the saddest state it's ever been.  
_

"And here I thought you were better than that." Starscream whispered for Megatron's audios alone. The Seekers then, at an unspoken command, leapt into the air flew over the ocean and into a blood red sunset that had fallen over the shore.

_This is no place to try and live my life._

_Stop right there. That's exactly where I lost it.  
See that line. Well I never should have crossed it.  
Stop right there. Well I never should have said  
That it's the very moment that  
I wish that I could take back.  
_

It had been a mistake at one of the High-grade parties he had gotten far too drunk and ignored Starscream's attempts to get his berth mate back to their room to calm down. Dirge had accidently bumped into Starscream and Megatron immediately reacted by trying to remove Dirge's wings from his back. It was only some quick thinking from Skywarp (a.n: Skywarp thinks?) and Thrust had save them. He only wished he could have another chance

_I'm sorry for the person I became.  
I'm sorry that it took so long for me to change.  
I'm ready to be sure I never become that way again  
'cause who I am hates who I've been.  
Who I am hates who I've been.  
_

The Decepticons lost battle after battle because of the loss of aerial support and worse because Starscream had been the Prince of Vos _all_ of the Seekers had left, even the ones on Cybertron. They had all gathered on this earth's moon and had even signed a temporary truce with the Autobots__

I talk to absolutely no one.  
Couldn't keep to myself enough.  
And the things bottled inside have finally begun  
To create so much pressure that I'll soon blow up.

I heard the reverberating footsteps  
Synching up to the beating of my heart,  
And I was positive that unless I got myself together,  
I would watch me fall apart.  


Megatron sent message after message trying to get the Seekers, and Starscream, to give him another chance with no response. The Autobots had, twice, tried to get the Decepticons to sign a truce without success. They would fight to the death to fix the corruptions in the old government and the old council.

_And I can't let that happen again  
'cause then you'll see my heart  
In the saddest state it's ever been._

This is no place to try and live my life.  


Finally after two months Starscream responded back saying only _"Meet me at the cliffs at these coordinates come alone and unarmed."_ And against his armies wishes he went and when he got there he nearly broke down with joy as there was his berth mate standing the sun reflecting off his white and red paint job waiting for him. He held Starscream's hand and swore never again would he do such a thing to just give him a second chance. Starscream agreed and held Megatron close as they went back to the base.__

Who I am hates who I've been  
And who I am will take the second chance you gave me.  
Who I am hates who I've been  
'cause who I've been only ever made me...

So sorry for the person I became.  
So sorry that it took so long for me to change.  
I'm ready to be sure I never become that way again  
'cause who I am hates who I've been.  
Who I am hates who I've been. 

Unicron's swift changes had driven him insane, so insane that he had killed his own bond mate. As Galvatron sat alone on the same cliffs that Starscream had met him on head in his hands as he realized what horrors he had done and as the sun set a bloody red as a whisper came to his audios yet it was not Unicron that spoke_"And here I thought you were better than that."_

Please review and tell me what you think Flames will be put out by Inferno and the flamer will then get a lecture on fire etiquette from Red Alert


End file.
